


A Little Princess Time

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Dresses, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Fluff, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Canon, Post-Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: In which Byleth gets caught in a dress and Dorothea indulges herself. Also, they adopted Sothis and Lysithea because why not.





	A Little Princess Time

It hadn’t been Byleth’s intention to be caught by her wife. Sure, having to reveal one of her personal habits was not something she was big on.

It was even worse dressed up as an elegant princess rather than the tactician that Dorothea was used to expecting. In between the poofy layers of her ballroom gown and petticoats, she had taken the time to slip on a pair of short gloves, stockings that didn't look like they were in a tragic accident and a set of heels more designed for a day out on the town rather than actual combat. Her wedding band still hung tightly to her finger, while a tiara had been fitted into the large drills curls her hair had been styled in.

“I can explain.” she starts, making an attempt at wiping her makeup away. But when her hand reached for her head, it was met by Dorothea’s.

“Now darling, you can tell me.” Dorothea explained, trying her best to decide her best course of action in this moment. Especially as their two ‘children’ - Sothis and Lynthisea were waiting right outside of their door.

“You wanted a moment where you could be someone else after all that has happened, right?”

If there was one thing that Byleth that loved about her wife - for better or worse. Always speaking her mind, Dorothea cut right to the point.

“Yes…” Byleth whispered, the curls in her hair even more visible now. She tried to hide them to the best of her abilities, but the added wiggling just seemed to make it all the more noticeable. “You can laugh now.”

But no laughter came for the tactician. Instead, Dorothea knelt down to be on her wife’s level.

“You look amazing, darling.”

Byleth’s face turned pink, right as Sothis and Lysithea bursted through. They take immediate notice of 

“Mommy, why are you dressed up so nice?” Lysithea inquired, watching Byleth look away. “It’s alright…”

Sothis on the other hand, was trying her best to not laugh. Which was immediately noticed by Dorothea.

“Timeout chair, now.” the songstress barked, her adopted daughter freezing up. Muttering of vague unfulfilled threats followed. Not that they were acted on during the trip over to the timeout corner.

Then it was back to the bedroom. Lysithea had already ran off to her room. Possibly to play with dolls or something.

“Now then. What to do about you?” Dorothea remarked, attention back on her wife. She closes the bedroom door, making sure to lock it. Don’t want anyone to intrude on their fun. With that out of the way, she makes her way over to the closet and pulls out a dress of her own. A vibrant red one, she strips down and gets to work putting it on.

“Need some help?”

Dorothea shook her head and slipped herself in. What followed, was the fitting of petticoats. Then gloves and stockings. Heels after that. Followed by what looked to be an even more extravagant tiara. Finishing it all off, was her wedding band.

“Now… Is that better?”

Byleth nodded, finding herself in Dorothea’s embrace. It felt quite good.

**Author's Note:**

> After writing this, I did realize that it should've been Edelgard rather than Byleth. Oh well.


End file.
